


Memory

by CabbageCommander



Series: Something Clever About Using Musicals as Prompts [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Season 3 spoiler-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageCommander/pseuds/CabbageCommander
Summary: Touch me!It’s so easy to leave meAll alone with my memoryOf my days in the sunIf you touch me,you’ll understand what happiness isLook, a new day has begun.





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> What’s gayer than Broadway? Well… The way it’s going, She-ra.  
Oh hey, just what we all needed another bittersweet Catradora fic to ease the pain of Season 3.

_Touch me!_  
It’s so easy to leave me  
All alone with my memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me,  
you’ll understand what happiness is  
Look, a new day has begun.

_(Memory _from_ **Cats**)_

In the dark of the Force Captain’s chambers, Catra’s eyes glow.

She picks out the shape of someone else. Someone who _should not_ be there. Someone who **_cannot_** be there. But is.

She wants to scream. Wants to lash out. She always does, doesn’t she? Quick claws, biting words, fangs if those are not sufficient to demonstrate her displeasure. She’s lost when it all fails her. When her limbs go cold and her whole body begins to tremble and all her anger turns to tears instead.

Gentle, blunt fingers find her cheeks and stroke away tears.

There’s shushing, and soft cooed, “it’s alright”s.

But it’s not, is it? It can’t be. There’s a knowing tug in her chest, a warning. _She’ll leave_. _She’ll leave **again**_.

This is a dream.

Or else, if it is real, it is a painfully cruel trick on Adora’s part.

When the shushing fails to calm her, the warrior changes tactics. Callused fingers move from her face, sliding into her mane, pulling her closer. Cooing lips press open mouthed kisses to her own.

And it is so painfully nostalgic, isn’t it? Stirring memories of stolen, quiet moments in a crowded bay, in a barely big enough bunk. Hammering hearts beating louder than either of their voices dare to be lest they wake their squad mates. But here, they don’t have to fear that, do they? Here in the private quarters of the Horde’s most successful Force Captain, it is only them.

All the warmth returns to her limbs tenfold, and all the anger and hurt that has boiled in her chest turns to **_want_**. A hungry, demanding, **_need_**.

_“Catra.”_

She can’t stop the groan climbing her throat when she hears her name like that. Breathless and indulgent. And… missing… something?

It doesn’t matter.

The anger, the pain, the…whatever that is missing from Adora’s voice. None of it matters anymore. As long as they are touching. As long as they are here together. It doesn’t matter. The rest of the world can burn to ash around them as long as Adora doesn’t leave her.

Bare skin is flush against her fur and it startles her for a moment. Adora is normally clumsy and hopeless when it comes to stripping herself, let alone both of them. But the moment passes as warm hands ghost over her sides, sinking into the bronze and copper patterns along her ribs as Adora’s mouth moves against hers and her back sinks against the bed.

Adora shifts, settling her weight on one arm while the other strokes lower through the downy fluff covering Catra’s stomach. Mismatched eyes find soft, clear blue in the dark. That look. Something is missing? The same thing that is missing from the timbre of Adora’s longing, eager voice as she coaxes Catra to spread her legs.

She lets her legs fall apart to accept the familiar shape of the warrior’s hips between them and sucks in a stuttering, staccato breath as gentle, blunt fingers stroke through thick fur, matted with arousal already.

_“Catra.”_

She mewls at the hungry, heated sound of her name, clawing its way from Adora’s lips. She realizes what is missing. There is want and adoration and eagerness but there is no bittersweet apologizing. She holds Adora’s gaze as callused fingers finally part her folds, holding her open with two and circling her entrance teasingly with a third.

She searches for any signs of the regret that has come to cloud that longing look, but there is none. Adora’s eyes are as clear and open as they’ve ever been.

Catra takes in a hitching breath that would have turned into an ecstatic laugh if Adora hadn’t chosen that exact moment to slide that teasing finger home. Instead it turns into a satisfied moan and a rolling purr that she has no control over, continuing to stir through her chest with every thrust and press of Adora against and inside her. It resonates through her and colors every sound she makes. Every eager pleased noise, every reprise of Adora’s name, reverberates with it, echoes and distorts with the undeniable, bodily display of happiness.

Adora meets her open mouth with another kiss and she feels like she has swallowed the sun. Feels the burning, building in her gut. _Stars_, other stars, other worlds, burn to dust and ash behind her eyelids along with every nerve in her body as she falls apart against the sheets, purr still rolling through all the small, pitiful, sweet noises she can’t seem to stop making.

Adora smiles and laughs that self-satisfied, smug laugh that makes Catra swat her shoulder, even as she smiles despite herself into clear, blue eyes and sees the spark of stars she had just seen burn to oblivion.

She does not remember parting or dressing.

She does remember waking and rolling over to find the Horde’s newest star Force Captain still fast asleep. She does remember the warmth blooming in her chest as she stretches comfortably in her place at the foot of their now plenty big enough bed. 

On the edge of the horizon, beyond the orange, smog filled sky of the Fright Zone, white light peaks.

Is it the dawn of a new day or the white emptiness of the end?

Catra doesn’t care.

She is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeh, I know everyone and their mom (except I guess Glimmer's) has written a "But it was really the Alt! Portal Verse!" fic since Season 3. But whatever, we all need more Cartradorangst in our lives.


End file.
